Ghost of a rose
by camillle
Summary: "I should have known" Matthew thought bitterly ". . After all i am me. . Invisible and unnoticeable. An angsty and confusing franada fanfic


Matthew was not the type of man to be noticed. For his whole life he had blended into the background, watching as the events of others' lives unfold without his own being acknowledged.  
So when a handsome, Frenchman suddenly busted out of the crowd presenting Matthew with a rose while frantically professing his love to Matthew in his native language , less to say Matthew was shocked . Baffled by the stranger's sudden confession and not used to being the center of attention , Matthew agrees to the man's proposition seeing it as the easiest way out of this situation .

The man seemed shocked at first .  
Whether by the fact that Matthew actually agreed or whether because he understood the French, Matthew Will never know. He saw the strange look of relief that crossed the man's face before he was tackled into a tight hug.

Matthew found himself falling for the man's charms quickly. After the first date Matthew found out that the man's name was Francis.  
Matthew could not bear not seeing the Frenchman again so he was extremely relieved when Francis asked him on a second date not knowing how to ask so himself.

As the time they spent together grew Matthew found out more about Francis his job , his friends , what he liked to do. Though his knowledge of Francis' current life became vast. The man seemed reluctant to tell him of his past.

When they had first kissed it was the most magical thing for Matthew , but when they pulled away he thought he saw sadness in Francis' eyes he chalked it of thinking that it was only his own insecurities. He went to sleep that night with a smile after putting the roses that Francis gave him in his bedside vase.

He was looking at the bouquet Francis had given him when Francis excused himself to the bathroom .  
When he didn't come back for a suspicious amount of time Matthew decided to follow the man himself , in fear of the trouble he might have gotten in.  
He saw Francis standing in the hallway in front of the comfort rooms he was about to call him when he saw he was talking with a brown haired woman.  
When the Frenchman suddenly noticed his arrival he seemed shocked but still he introduced them to each other. They shook hands then the woman excused herself. But Matthew could not shake the sad look the woman had given him out of his head.

As Matthew found himself steadily falling for Francis. He's suspicions started to resurface.  
Though it seemed that they had grown closer the Frenchman became aloof and distant in Matthew's eyes.

Sometimes when Francis would think he is sleeping he would chance upon him gazing into a picture intently. And when the Francis had whispered a name that was not his in bed one night he could not stand it any longer.

He bursted into one of Francis' friends house in hope of some clarity. Gilbert could only sigh as his usual grin slipped from his face as he told Matthew the tragic story.

Matthew walked at the streets late that night tears blurring his vision. He stopped in front of a flower shop glaring at the bundle of roses sitting proudly on the shop window.

_"I should have known"_ Matthew thought bitterly _". . After all i am me. . Invisible and unnoticeable. . Matthew. It was impossible that someone like Francis would truly . . ._  
Matthew stopped in front of their shared apartment.

When he saw Francis asleep on the couch looking like he had been waiting for him he washed down all his relief by what he had just learned. He slipped inside the room careful not to wake Francis up right into their upstairs bedroom.  
Matthew opened the drawer seeing the picture that Francis always kept. He looked at it as he discovered their similarities an ache started to grow inside him. He slid the picture back in  
He took only his most important belongings before leaving still unnoticed by the sleeping figure in the couch.  
As the engine of his car came to life Matthew stared at the window of their bedroom thinking of the gift he had left for the man he will always love.

Francis woke up as the sunlight hit his face. He was worried that Matthew had not come home last night.  
He opened the door inside their bedroom still not finding Matthew inside. As he looked at their bed he discovered that Matthew's polar bear had also gone missing he opened their closet wondering where the little guy had went , shocked to find that the clothes had halved in amount.  
Francis sat on their bed trying to put two and two together . When the smell of roses suddenly reached him. He opened the drawers beside his bed to find a bouquet of white roses sitting on top of the picture.  
He brought the bouquet to his chest as it dawned on him. He fell into the bed whispering Matthew's name.


End file.
